


Women in Love

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Family, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-10
Updated: 2011-11-10
Packaged: 2017-10-25 21:51:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He couldn’t help himself…his boss went into the bathroom and his woman came out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Women in Love

Her door was closed and Tim was gone so he knocked and waited.

“Come in.”

Dave walked in wearing a jovial smile. He was dressed in head to toe black. Erin didn’t know what he was wearing as she left the house almost an hour before he had this morning. It was a godforsaken breakfast meeting; the topic of annual reviews killing her appetite almost immediately.

“Mmm,” she looked him up and down, surveying him as one would a good steak or an expensive painting. “Why do you do these things to me?”

“What did I do?” he asked.

“You look so damn sexy.” Erin lowered her voice as she stood from her chair. “I could tear your clothes off right now.”

“Careful, ma'am; I'm sure we’re being watched.”

“I really could care less.”

Dave only wished that were true. He had no qualms about taking her in that office. He was almost positive that there were no cameras in the bathroom. Was it unseemly to fuck a woman in the bathroom? Probably. That wasn’t going to stop Dave from fantasizing about it.

“You look good too, baby. You look really good.”

Erin didn’t often wear slacks to work. She liked to exude power as well as femininity. It was important to her that those beneath her always remember that she was a woman. Dave just thought she liked to show off her sexy legs and let them know what they would never have.

Today she wore a charcoal gray pantsuit. It was DKNY, perfectly cut as if made for her. Erin matched it with a dark blue, v-neck shell and Kenneth Cole peep toe pumps in the same color. Her hair was pinned up, which was usually how she preferred it at Quantico.

“I lost track of time.” she came around her desk. “I wanted to loosen up a bit for dinner. I knew we wouldn’t have time to go home so I brought some things with me. I’ll be quick.”

“It’s not a problem.”

Dave leaned on the desk, arms folded, as she went into the bathroom. He didn’t know Erin to ever be quick. She wasn’t as bad as Denise, his second wife, who made getting ready for an event an event unto itself. Sometimes she took longer to get ready for the party than they were actually going to be there.

While Erin had a few marathon bathroom experiences in her time, it was always worth it when she was done. Ever the perfectionist, Dave had no idea how she didn’t know she was already the sexiest swan in the room. It didn’t matter; he always enjoyed watching the process. When he was allowed to anyway…sometimes she kept her rituals to herself.

“Nora was apologetic about the short notice but I told her not to be silly.” Erin said. “I mean yes, she and Deacon were lucky that you were in town but other than that it wasn’t a problem.”

“Well is everything alright?” Dave asked. “This is a good visit, right?”

Nora Strauss-Taylor had been married now for just over two years. At 28, she was working on her PhD in Philosophy at Columbia University. It was her dream to teach on the collegiate level just like her 35 year old husband. They were a quiet, happy couple. At least that’s what her mother believed.

“I think so. Oh God, don’t make me nervous David. Nora and I talk once or twice a week. I think she would let me know if something was wrong.

“She did mention that Deacon might have the chance to teach at the John Jay School, which is a big deal but that he was still enjoying CCNY. I know they’re looking for a house in Brooklyn now. I try not to get too involved in that…I have to remember it’s not the same area it was when I was growing up. It’s chic now.”

“That’s what Sex and the City says.”

“You're so…” Erin laughed.

She came out of the bathroom, asking if she looked alright. Dave wore a look on his face she didn’t see very often as he stood upright.

“What? What's wrong?”

“You’ve transformed right in front of my eyes.” he wrapped his arms around her.

“No. Dave, David…”

“Strauss has left the building. I'm about to kiss Erin passionately. I can't help myself. That can't be a problem because it’s not the same thing.”

“You can kiss me in the car.” She extracted herself from his embrace. That had been difficult from the first time she was in his arms. “Thursday evening traffic will be insane and I don’t want to be late. You're sure I look alright?”

“You look amazing.” Dave snuck in a kiss anyway.

Erin didn’t object but he didn’t want to press his luck with another. He couldn’t help himself…his boss went into the bathroom and his woman came out. She kept the gray slacks but changed her shoes from blue to gray. Instead of the blue shell, Erin wore a dark pink ribbed v-neck shirt. Pearls were in her ears and around her neck, which smelled of Pleasures.

The coup de grace was her hair. She’d taken the pins out and her blonde tresses fell nearly to her shoulders. Dave felt cheated that he couldn’t kiss her breathless. They needed to get to the car immediately.

***

“Mom, you look fantastic.” Nora beamed as she hugged her mother inside the restaurant.

“So do you, sweetie. I like this look for you.”

Nora wore a patchwork, empire waist dress with long sleeves. Her long, brown hair was parted straight down the middle. It was a late 60s bohemian look that fit her.

“Hey Deacon.”

“Hi Erin.” He kissed his mother-in-law’s cheek.

There were more hugs, kisses, and handshakes before the couple relaxed at the table for four. Nora picked the restaurant so they were dining at Dirty Martini DC on DuPont Circle. She was looking for someplace nice but not the reservations only places her parents always frequented. This place was perfect.

“Dave, I'm so glad you're in town tonight.” Nora said as their server approached. “Mom tells me that work has been keeping you on the road a lot.”

“It has, and I'm glad I could be here too. Erin said that you were looking forward to talking to the both of us.”

Drink orders interrupted the conversation. Dave wanted a bourbon and water; Erin ordered a vodka martini. Both Deacon and Nora wanted non-alcoholic beverages and got iced tea. They also ordered the large shrimp fondue appetizer.

“How's school, Deacon?” Dave asked.

“I really love it. I'm being considered for an assistant professor position at John Jay but that’s not because I don’t love CCNY. If it happens, great, if not, I’m happy where I am.”

“If you love your job then you never work a day in your life.” Erin replied.

“You work pretty hard, Mom, and you loved your job.”

“OK, asterisk…the FBI doesn’t apply.”

They all laughed. Soon their drinks and appetizer arrived. There was small talk as they ate, drank, and considered entrees. Nora thought the lemon pepper chicken sounded great. Dave leaned toward the steak Oscar.

“So I know that this was short notice but Deacon and I bought you a present, Mom.” Nora smiled as she held up the gift bag.

“What?” Erin reached for it. “It’s not my birthday, Mother’s Day, or Christmas.”

“No,” Deacon shook his head. “But we saw it and thought it was just perfect for you.”

“Really?” she raised an eyebrow and looked at Dave. “Well let’s see what it is.”

She reached into the bag and pulled out a tee shirt. Holding it up and unfolding it, Erin read the words ‘ _World’s Best Grandma_ ’. Her hands started to shake; she looked at Dave and he was grinning.

“Did you know about this?” she asked.

“No baby, cross my heart.”

She looked at her daughter. “Oh my God, you're pregnant!” Erin said it a little too loud but she didn’t give a damn. Her little girl was having a baby.

“I'm pregnant.”

It seemed as if they both jumped up from their chairs at the same time. Erin didn’t want to squeeze Nora too tight but she couldn’t believe it. The tears came next; she didn’t care if it was embarrassing.

“Oh, my little girl.” Erin stroked her hair. “Oh Nora.”

“You're the first person we’re telling. I didn’t want anyone to know before you.”

“What about your father?”

Erin pulled out of their tight embrace. She wiped Nora’s tearstained cheeks before kissing them.

“We’re going to have lunch with him and Christa on Saturday.”

“OK.”

Erin nodded, finally letting Nora go. They both sat down again.

“How far along are you?” Dave asked, putting his arm around Erin. She was so excited; he could feel it all around her.

“I just entered my 16th week. The doctor is giving us a May 9 due date.”

“What about the PhD program?” Erin asked.

“I'm going to take some time off. I'm already talking with my advisor. I might be able to work at home since I’ll be at the end of my third year. I’ll be spending most of my time researching for my dissertation. Of course finishing my PhD is important but so is this.”

“Oh absolutely, absolutely.” Her mother smiled. “Oh Nora, I'm so happy for you two.”

“This is a very exciting.” Deacon replied. “I'm trying to be calm but honestly my feet haven’t touched the ground since she told me.”

***

“Baby, you're glowing.” Dave smiled as he sat on the bed with Mudgie.

“I can't help it. But I bet Nora is glowing more.”

Nora and Deacon were staying with them tonight. They were going to spend their weekend in DC. Erin was still flying high from the news that she was going to be a grandmother. As soon as they got home, she rushed to call her mother. They gabbed on the phone for nearly an hour. Dave walked the dog and handled some house things. He was back for the end of the conversation, just smiling as he listened to the two women talk.

Now Erin was sitting at her vanity table doing her end of the night rituals. Dave saw what she was wearing, the pink nightgown that barely brushed her knees. He knew what that meant. Erin was happy and wanted to celebrate. She wanted to make love. That made him a very happy camper…that nightgown was one of his favorites. She was just as sexy in his Sweetness jersey or in nothing at all, but he really loved that nightgown.

“I know she's 28, which is crazy because I still remember her at 3, but she's my little girl, David. And she's going to be starting her own family soon.”

“Do you prefer Grandma or Nana?” he asked, still smiling.

“Oh that reminds me, did Nora get a chance to talk to you? She told me something when you excused yourself to take that phone call.”

“No, she didn’t talk to me. What is it?”

“Well I'm sure she’d want to tell you herself but it’s so sweet I can't keep it to myself. She and Deacon discussed it and they want their children to call you Pop-Pop. Isn’t that the most adorable thing?”

Dave got a little choked up but tried to hide it. He didn’t have his own children; his only son died the day he was born. He was never going to be a father or a grandfather. In his mid-50s it was something he lived with.

There were plenty of nieces and nephews, great nieces and nephews too, in his life. But he cared about Erin’s kids. He loved them, and it meant a lot to know they loved him too. This was a big deal and he knew Nora; she meant it from her heart.

“That’s a really sweet thing for them to do.” he replied.

“She adores you and has always been supportive of our relationship. I'm glad they made this decision.”

“So am I. I hope I can live up to Pop-Pop’s high standards.”

“You have your flaws,” Erin turned to look at him. “But you're a damn good man, David Rossi.”

“I find that I'm good at a variety of things.” He grinned again.

“Oh you are? Like what?”

“Come to bed and I’ll show you, Agent Strauss.”

“Are you sure you want to woo a soon-to-be grandmother?” she asked.

“Oh believe me, you'll be the sexiest grandmother on the block. I have no doubt about that.”

Smiling, Erin put down her hairbrush and joined him in bed. Dave gave Mudgie a friendly pat on the butt. The retriever made himself scarce, taking up most of the loveseat in the corner. Dave wrapped his arms around Erin and kissed her. Another storm had passed and they were happy again.

Carolyn wasn’t often far from his mind. Dave was sure that Erin was anticipating the next hit since she’d always been that kind of woman. But he didn’t want to think about that tonight. He wanted to think about Erin’s glow and her pink nightgown. He wanted to hear her sigh in his ear and whisper his name. He wanted to be naked together, feeling the cool blankets on their damp skin.

“I love you, baby.” He kissed her nose and then her lips.

“I love you too. I'm happy David…I needed to say that out loud.”

She wanted to hear the words come from her mouth. It had been a long time since she’d said them and meant them. Erin was foolish to believe they could be happy all the time. This relationship had seen its share of peaks and waves. After Foyet she thought there wasn’t much else to shake them to their core.

She couldn’t have been more wrong. But they were strong, even when she thought she would heave up her guts, and had, they were still strong. Dave was still there, Erin was still there, and they were holding on. They weren't doing it out of spite or for show…they loved each other.

Amazing was the only word to describe how that felt. As Erin surrendered to the feelings, she hoped that Nora and Deacon had this kind of happiness. She hoped they brought their child into a loving, happy world they created. Anything less just wasn’t enough.

***


End file.
